The Big Red Apple
by DanniGaGa
Summary: When the team are framed for murder they only have one choice. They have to run. They run to stay in New York with Jane's friend. But when Jane's friend starts flirting with Jane, Lisbon starts to realize she may care for Jane more than she thought.Jisbon
1. Chapter 1

**_The Big Red Apple_**

**Authors Note- Okay so I'm 14 so my grammar may be really, really bad and I apologize in advance! Anyways this is my first Mentalist story so I'd love it if you reviewed :)**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately I don't own the Mentalist... but I do own a copy of the wonderfully talented Lady Gaga's BORN THIS WAY :D**

"What are we going to do?" Van Pelt said her voice high pitched in panic.

For the first time in a while Lisbon was stuck with and idea to do. They were meant to be the cops who caught the bad guys, not the ones being framed as the bad guys.

She looked over at Jane who was as usual staring at the Elvis shaped stain on the wall above his couch.

"I think it's quite obvious what we have to do... " Jane cut in.

Dreading his answer Lisbon looked up and asked, "What? What could we possibly do to them from putting us to jail!" Her voice was snappy and cold. Frankly she didn't care if she was being harsh, she had a head ache and she didn't deserve to be stuck in this mess.

"We have to run" Jane stated simply.

"Run?" Lisbon and Van Pelt said in unison both having a sense of shock in their voices.

"Yes, Run" he repeated simply now getting up to look at them all.

"We can't just Run, we will look even more guilty guilty for the murder, besides we are officers of the law Jane, we can't just run away from this!" Lisbon said her voice not as calm and collected as she would have liked it to have been.

"It's either that or we all get taken in to custody, with out having any idea how we can prove our selves not guilty of a murder we did not commit"

God she hated him. She hated that even right now when alarm bells were going off in her head, he could, remain calm and patient. She also hated that even now with his hair looking more wild than usual from him sleeping on it, he still looked drop dead georgous. Lisbon mentally slapped herself. Stop she commanded herself. He is a no go area Teresa, he is damaged goods. A voice piped up in her head, so are you though.

"Jane's right, We have to get out of here and on the road, then we can figure out what the hell is going on" Cho said with a mask of no emotion on his face.

Lisbon nodded silently, and with that the team went to grab what they could from their desks in a hurry. Lisbon ran in to her office before grabbing her keys, jacket, wallet and gun and left nearly tripping up on the way. She skipped the lift and ran down the stairs two at a time before running to the familiar SUV and throwing her things in the boot of the car.

She took her seat in the drivers side of the SUV still panting at the run down the stairs. Then a thought hit her hard that no-one else had thought of.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked still a bit out of breath.

The team looked at her blankly and began to think. Family was out of the question, once the police got to the C.B.I and saw they were gone they would go to there families first. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a smile begin to stretch across Jane's face. She felt the urge to groan. When Jane smiled like that it meant he had a plan. A plan that usually resorted in her getting a lot more paper work than usual.

He grinned his killer mega watt smile that he reserved only for her, making butterflies begin to flutter around Lisbon's stomach.

"What is it Jane?" She said sighing.

"Well my dear Lisbon. I have a friend somewhere far away and I know where we can go"

Butterflies again fluttered in her stomach with anxiety.

"Where?"

"New York"

**Yeah so reviews anyone? I will continue it oh and may I promote Miss Lisbon's twitter? If you have it look up AgentLisbon and follow her! her tweets are hilarious. It's what gave me the inspiration to write this!**

**-Danni Teresa Jane Gaga xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Big Red Apple Chapter 2**_

_**Authors Note-Okay, so thank you to Brown Eyes Parker (making long names for your self is pretty awesome XD) and to YAY33N for your reviews and for giving me a chance! It really means a lot to me, so anyway I tried hard with this chapter and made it longer than the last one so hope you all like it!**_

The team drove for most of the evening in silence, all caught up in there train of thought. Lisbon watched as each of her team member began to drop like flies, as they were consumed in to a deep sleep. All of them apart from the blonde consultant beside her, who was staring out in to the night sky.

Lisbon had known about Jane's sleeping problems for a while now, but every time she had tried to confront him about it he'd push her away or change the subject completely. She sighed and looked up at the night sky and was met by the twinkle of stars above. She had always been fascinated by the night sky ever since her Mother had told her that all the stars represented someone. She smiled to herself liking the thought of her Mother watching over her.

"Do you think there up there?" Jane whispered.

Lisbon glanced a look at him. "What do you mean?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Your Mother used to say that all the stars represented someone you loved thats passed over to the other side, am I right?" he said throwing a glance at her.

Lisbon nodded and smiled softly at Jane. "

You know what I think Jane?" she said quietly.

He looked at her his deep seas blue eyes looking in to hers with pain and guilt.

"I think there up there looking down on you right now" she said it quietly only loud enough for him to hear.

He smiled solemnly, looking her in the eyes once again. It felt like time stood still and it took all Lisbon's strength to tear her eyes away from his and turn them back to the road.

"Lisbon, I think we should maybe stop for the night and find a hotel" he said softly.

"Yeah your right I'll stop at the next one I see" she said with a sigh.

She stopped in the car park of a run down hotel that seemed like it was in the middle of no where. Cutting of the engine she rested her head on the head rest of the seat and let out a sigh.

"Tired?" Jane said letting out a chuckle.

Lisbon nodded smiling. She loved to see him smile, she hadn't seen him smile in so long. She got out of the car and opened the back door. Lisbon stifled back a laugh seeing Cho sleeping with drool trailing down his face was a sight she had to remember. She shook him awake softly and had her mouth open to tell him they were gonna stop here for the night, but stopped. Here ayes were staring at Jane's as he looked at her intently. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"What are you staring at?" She asked her eyes searching his.

Her heart was skipping beats and she wouldn't be surprised if Cho could hear it pounding away like a drum from where he was sitting.

"Uh... is everything ok?" Rigsby asked looking awkwardly between Lisbon and Jane.

Lisbon blushed a bit , just realizing her eyes hadn't left Jane's.

"Um... yes Rigsby everything is... fine" She finished looking at her feet so no-one could see the shade of red She was.

After grabbing her belongings she walked in to the reception to see a you girl chewing gum and listening to her ipod, that was playing blast loud in her ears. Lisbon approached her giving her a friendly smile and to her shock the teenager took one look at her then returned her gaze back to her computer, which had the website facebook up on it. Lisbon raised an eyebrow yet still the teenager ignored them. Sighing frustrated she leaned over the desk pulled out the girls ear phone before giving her famous death glare as Jane called it.

"Hey! Listen up, we had the worst day imaginable and I've just drove all the way out here from Scara- bloody- mento!So if you wouldn't mind as to give us the damn respect we deserve and serve us and give us a freaking room!" she snapped at the teenager.

"Whoa dude! Chill out man... I'll get you a room" she said looking a bit shocked as she handed them all keys.

"Thank you... dude" Lisbon mimmicked.

She heard Jane chuckle as she headed up the stairs to there designated rooms.

"Bit grumpy are we?" Jane said with a laugh as he hurried up the stairs to catch up with her.

"I'm just tired" She said with a soft smile.

I"'m going to hit the sack... Night everyone!" Grace chimed.

"Night Grace" they all replied in unison.

Lisbon looked back to Jane who was again staring at her intently.

"I... um... I'm gonna join Grace on the sleeping idea" she muttered turning around to unlock her room's door and so he didn't see the blush that was warming her cheeks.

"Ok, good night... dude" he said with a wink that turned her whole face in to an embarrassing shade of scarlet.

**_I couldn't resist that "good night dude" at the end :D_**

Up Next...

"What do you mean by that Jane! And don't give me any crap I want the truth!"

"FINE! Red John is behind this!"

**_Dun dun dun! Anyways review!_**


End file.
